Hen na Kinyoubi
by harlequin44
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are both blind to what their lives already have. But for one week they will have to see the world through the other's eyes. Literally. basically Naruto meets Freaky Friday [SASUSAKU], and eventually [NARUHINA]
1. One of those Days

**A/N: **Yea! My second submission! Due to school and stuff, I haven't really read or written fanfiction for awhile (except for my first, and only, submission), but for some reason I am back. Just when you think you've escaped... ;;

Anyways, for those of you who dont speek Japanese the title of this story roughly translates to "Freaky Friday". So just from that, the plot should be pretty obvious. I started this story a long time ago, and decided to put up the few chapters that are written, since I still think its a cute idea (although I am afraid that after all this time it might no longer be original...). So, depending on how much people seem to like it, I will decided whether or not to finish it. Therefore, please read and review!! I will be forever greatful :)

**Coupling:** Sasusaku (like everything I do...) and eventually some naruhina.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Naruto, since if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be all over each other by now. XD ...Oh, and I also dont own the idea behind Freaky Friday. The whole world seems to own that, considering how many remakes there are...

* * *

**Hen na Kinyoubi**

The morning sun warmed the small one bedroom apartment as it filtered in through the window. The boy inside struggled to open his eyes. For some reason Sasuke's mind was foggy, and his body felt… off.

'What's wrong with me?' His grogginess felt like a weight pulling his body back into to the bed. Against it he struggled to remember if anything had happened yesterday that would result in this… feeling. There was this house… and they had been looking for someone…

_The previous day…_

"Geez, enough already!" Naruto yelled, exasperated. "We have already searched more than half the rooms in this stupid place, and it's obvious no one lives h— W- Whoa! The blond ninja tripped over one of the boxes that littered the floor, and fell into a strategically placed pile of junk.

The only other person in the room continued searching without missing a beat. Sasuke was used to ignoring the klutziness of his idiot teammate.

'Naruto may be an idiot, but his is right,' he thought to himself. He dusted off what appeared to be a map of the temple grounds they were now searching. While they **had** received information that this was the hideout of the legendary thief they were assigned to look for, and there **was** a fair amount of stuff that could be seen as useful, most of it just seemed like a random collection of junk cluttering each and every room of the compound. Also, everything was caked in several layers of dust, which looked as if it had gone undisturbed for years.

"Hey, look at this!" Naruto had finally managed to climb out of the massive pile of trinkets, and was now examining an object near the center of the room.

Sasuke would normally no more than glance in Naruto's direction before returning to his busy schedule of ignoring him, but something caught his attention. The area surrounding the object lacked the clutter that filled the rest of the room, and the sheet draped over it appeared to have no dust on it whatsoever.

"Naruto, wait—" but it was too late. Naruto had already removed the sheet. Sasuke, who had already given up attempting to be cautious, approached the object from the opposite side.

"It's… a mirror." Naruto seemed unimpressed.

"On this side too," Sasuke closely examined his side of the mirror, which stretched from the floor to about a foot over his head. It was set in wood that was elegantly carved, and embellished with crystal accents that sparkled in the dim light. Although the mirror lacked dust, its surface looked cloudy, like that of a lake, with its deceiving reflection only serving to hide the secrets hidden in its depths.

"But, what's the point of that?... Hey, there are words carved on it," Naruto squinted his eyes, and slowly began to read:

"To compare one's insides to another's outsides

Are the musings of a fool…"

Sasuke continued the statement with the words he found on his side:

"Until you see what you truly have

You identities will be dual."

"What's that supposed to m—," before Naruto could finish, the reflection in both mirrors flickered, and for a fraction of a second the reflection that each boy saw staring back at him was no longer his own.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

As soon as the images had appeared they disappeared, melting back into the mirror's depths as if the surface had never been disturbed.

"Ah, finally we found you guys!" the door flew open with a startling bang revealing the other half of their team. "We found the item that the thief stole, but there is no sign of him so I guess he fled… Well, at least we—… Naruto?... Sasuke-kun? You guys ok?" Sakura's eyes filled with concern as she noticed the stunned looks on both their faces.

Finally, Sasuke snapped out of it. "We're fine. Let's go."

"B-But…" Naruto was still staring at the mirror, stunned.

"Let's go." Sasuke felt if they stayed any longer things would only get weirder, and he wasn't in the mood.

_Back to the present… _

Sasuke finally managed to roll out of bed after collecting his memories. He stumbled to the… wait, what was he stumbling towards? His eyes flew open at the realization that he wasn't in his own room. In fact it almost looked like… Naruto's room…

"Oh no…" he panicked mentally. 'I've slept in the same bed as Naruto!'

He ran to the bathroom to throw up, or something. He wasn't quite sure. Sasuke quickly splashed cold water on his face in an attempt to wake up from this convoluted nightmare. Finally, he raised his head to see his reflection in the mirror.

It was worse than he had thought. He hadn't slept with Naruto. He was Naruto.

* * *

**A/N: **I agonized for so long about whether Sauske should say, "I've slept in the same bed as Naruto" or "I've slept with Naruto." I liked the way the second one sounded better, but I didnt want the sexual inuendo to sound quite that strong... Ya, I know. I have perfection issues... But, anways, I hope you liked it! It will get into the sasusaku stuff next chapter. Please let me know your comments, and thoughts! 


	2. Let the Battle Begin!

**A/N:** Firstly, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers! Thanks for the encouragement! I figured I should post more chapters if I want any more. :) The first few chapters should be posted pretty quick, since, like I said, I wrote them awhile ago, and they just need editing. Secondly, I apparently lied about there being romance in this chapter… but it will be beginning it in the next chapter! I promise! Thanks for your patience!

**Important Note:** In the first chapter I used single quotes to denote thoughts, and italics to denote changes in time, but from this chapter on I will be using italics to denote thoughts. Hope I don't confuse anyone… ;;

* * *

**Hen na Kinyoubi **

**Chapter 2: Let the Battle Begin! **

The way Sasuke saw it there were two quick solutions. He could either wake up, in the chance that this was still some horrible nightmare, or he could jump out the window. And based on the way Naruto was acting, the idiot was also seriously considering doing the same.

Earlier, after waking up and achieving a moderate level of sanity, Sasuke had quickly dashed off to his own house where he was certain he would find Naruto/himself. He had tried to wake Naruto in a way that would keep him calm, but he wasn't surprised when this proved to be impossible.

How can you be calm when the first thing you see when you wake up is yourself staring back at you? Sasuke was also certain that anyone who wasn't yet awake that morning was now, after hearing Naruto's impossibly loud screams and yells that the world was ending. Naruto's rant had been going strong for about 15 minutes now as Sasuke sat patiently waiting for him to get a grip. However, although he would never show it, Sasuke was also mentally panicking.

_What if we can't find a way to get back into our own bodies? Will I have to be Naruto for the rest of my life?_ Sasuke involuntarily shuddered.

"Oi, Sasuke! Are you listening!?" Naruto yelled, interrupting his thoughts.

"No."

"What are we going to do!? Maybe we should tell Tsunade-baachan. She is supposed to be the best medic-nin there is, right? Maybe she can—"

"No," Sasuke interrupted. "We can't tell anyone; at least not yet. I feel like this all has something to do with that temple we visited yesterday. Let's go back there first, and try and find a way to reverse this. Then no one will ever have to know."

"…Oh, yeah! It must be that weird mirror that did this!,,, But, aren't we supposed to be training as a team today?"

_Damn, I forgot about that. Being in Naruto's body must be getting to me._

"Fine," Sasuke finally said, after doing some thinking. "We'll go to the meeting place and tell Kakashi that we thought up a new training regimen that we want to try. And since we were going to train today anyway, we'll ask if we can train individually instead."

Naruto nodded. Ready to put the plan into action, he began heading towards the door.

"Uh… Naruto…"

"Ya, ya, I know. I have to be careful to act like you."

"Ya, so that means not acting like an idiot, and…"

"What did you say!?"

"… and changing out of your pajamas."

Naruto blushed. "Heh, heh. Oh yeah."

Sasuke sighed. _There is no way this is going to work..._

After going over the plan several times with Naruto, Sasuke now had a small glimmer of hope that if they worked together, they might actually get through this. And, with any luck, he would be back in his own body by evening.

However, as they approached the usual meeting place, Sasuke suddenly felt himself being overcome by a feeling he had little experience with: anxiety. He had always taken comfort in his ability to stay calm under pressure. But, now, that trait was something that worried him. Being outwardly calm at this point seemed like the worst idea, considering he was now Naruto, and calm was something that Naruto was decidedly not. Naruto was talkative and outgoing, and someone who never held back expressing his opinion. The idea of trying to act this way, when he had spent a lifetime keeping others from seeing his emotions, was making his stomach churn. And if **he** couldn't handle this situation then there was no way in hell that Naruto would be able to.

Sasuke looked up to see the figure of a girl standing on the bridge. Sensing them she looked up from the river, and as her emerald eyes met his he could feel her gaze pierce through him. And with that look, that small, fragile flame of hope was doused by a wave of anxiety. That was it. They were toast.

Sasuke's arm shot out instantly. "Naruto, wait."

"Now what?" the impatient ninja replied.

"You remember the plan, right? It looks like Kakashi-sensei still isn't here yet so we'll have to act like each other for longer than I expected."

"Ya, ya. I don't think **I'm **the one who's going to have problems. It's easy to act all uptight and gloomy, but my personality's unique and un-copy-able!" Naruto grinned proudly.

"It's something else all right," Sasuke muttered, as they continued walking forward toward a slightly confused looking Sakura.

"Morning," Sakura said as they approached. She looked slightly unsure about how to approach the situation. "I expect it from Kakashi-sensei but it's unlike you guys to be late… and even more unlike you to come together."

Sasuke was about to respond when Naruto cut in.

"Hmph. Like it's any of your business."

Naruto's words dripped with disdain, and couldn't have been more biting unless they actually had teeth. He then proceeded to huff over to the side of the bridge and lean on the rail. It was almost as if dark clouds were actually hovering over his head.

Sasuke nearly fell over from shock.

_You have got to be kidding me! Talk about overacting._ Sasuke wasn't really one to care what other people thought of him, but Naruto had crossed a line, and like hell was he going to take it lying down.

He prepared his counterattack. "Hey! Sasu—" However, his attack was quickly stopped by a sudden blow to the head courtesy of Sakura.

"Naruto! What did you do to Sasuke-kun to put him is a bad mood!?" Sakura yelled, looming over what she thought was Naruto.

Sasuke sat up completely stunned. He had never been on the receiving end of Sakura's anger before, and it took all the strength he had to keep himself from shouting a string of profanities at her.

At the same time Naruto was using all of his strength to keep himself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

_About time._ Naruto thought to himself as his body shook with silent giggles. He hated being mean to his Sakura-chan but the appeal of humiliating that bastard Sasuke was just too great. And if they were going to reverse this soon then he was going to milk this opportunity for all it was worth.

A still stunned Sasuke brought a hand to his throbbing head as his gaze moved back and forth between a seething Sakura, and a giggling Naruto. Sasuke had almost been tempted to feel bad for Naruto since he had to go through this beating at least every day. However, looking at Naruto's overjoyed expression instantly eliminated any compassion he had felt, and now he just had the urge to punch him in the face.

The plan had initially been to say as little as possible. They were supposed to work together. But Naruto had betrayed him. He was now an enemy. And this was now a war.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon, but please feel free to leave any comments or anything on what there already is. Thanks! 


	3. There's a Difference?

**A/N: **This chapter is pretty short, but I think the scene after this one is too different to be in the same chapter. But that just means it goes up sooner! Actually, for awhile I had taken this scene out altogether, jumping straight into the next one. But when I was looking back over everything I enjoyed the verbal battle too much to leave it out, despite the fact that it isn't completely necessary. So, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! And as a warning, the next chap needs a **lot** of editing so it will take longer to put up.

Thanks so much for the kind reviews! They are greatly appriciated! Of couse constructive criticism is as well :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the idea behind _Freaky Friday_... and I didn't in the last chapter either (since I apparently forgot to mention that...)

* * *

**Hen na Kinyoubi**

**Chapter 3: There's a difference? **

Well isn't this a familiar scene," Kakashi grinned, as he appeared from what had been empty space only moments earlier.

"You're late!" two voices yelled in response as they pointed accusatory fingers at their teacher.

"Ah. Sorry, sorry. I was…" Kakashi abruptly stopped his usual reply when he realized the voices had not belonged to Sakura and Naruto, like usual, but to Sakura and Sasuke. He raised his eyebrow intrigued.

"I… mean…" Naruto stammered as he became aware of his mistake.

"Idiot," Sasuke grumbled under his breath. "So much for being easy." He let out a heavy sigh and got up.

"Sasuke and I are just impatient because yesterday we thought of a really cool training routine we want to try," Sasuke said as excitedly as possible in an attempt to cover up Naruto mistake. "So, can we please train on our own today, Kakashi-sensei? Me and Sasuke are really excited about it! That's why Sasuke is acting loud and obnoxious, just like I do every day of my life."

"Y-Yea," Naruto stammered, as he attempted to regain his 'I-don't-give-a-shit' appearance, but not before giving Sasuke a quick glare. "I'm also not feeling too well so I want to hurry and get the training over with, since I am so great that I don't need it anyway."

Sasuke hated to admit it, but this whole situation was starting to get to him, especially since Naruto seemed to somehow be winning their verbal battle. Furthermore, his statements were just blatantly out of character. Sure, he obviously needed training less than either Naruto or Sakura, but he still trained hard everyday, and considered it to be very important. There was no way he would actually say that.

"You're not felling well!?" Sakura quickly cut in, ignoring the utter ridiculousness of the last half of Naruto's statement. She rushed over to him and gently placed her hand on his forehead.

Naruto blushed, frozen in place. Sasuke felt sick. First of all, it pissed him off to see Naruto blushing with his face. If it had actually been him he would have quickly brushed her hand away and then said, 'It's nothing,' rather than looking like a lovesick idiot. Secondly, Sasuke had always thought that Sakura made up for what she lacked in strength with her intelligence, and perception. But not only did she seem to believe their painfully transparent lies, she was treating the "fake" Sasuke the same as she always did. It was as if…

_She really doesn't notice the difference. At all…_ Sasuke shook his head as if attempting to shake free from his train of thought. _So? That was the plan. It's a good thing she doesn't notice._

Kakashi, who had been silently watching this whole time, couldn't decide if he was more stunned or entertained. He had come to know the trio very well, and none of what was going on made any sense. Kakashi's eyes widened.

_That is unless they somehow…_

"Alright. I have some reading I want to get to anyway. So, you all have the day off. Enjoy!"

Kakashi wasn't sure he could even believe his own theory, but he decided not to press them for now. Plus if they were still like this tomorrow he could enjoy another entertaining display.

* * *

**A/N: **Short but sweet! (I hope...) Thanks for reading! Please review if you have time! XD 


	4. Good Luck and Good Riddance

**A/N:** Well, here it is. Chapter 4. Meh... I am still not perfectly happy with it, but I dont think I ever really will be... One thing I am always kind of worried about when I write longer stories is losing momentum. I always try to write chapters that both move the story forward, while being in themselves interesting. This is a necessary chapter because it sets things up, but I am worried that it might kinda drag at the end. But, I hope I am just being overly critcal... I just dont want to bore anyone, so please let me know your opinions! And I hope I didnt scare anyone away with that rant...

From here on in, I will be writing from scratch! Although, I pretty much know what is going to happen... So let me know what you think so far! XD

**I****mportant Note:** I realized it might get kind of confusing from here on, when I use the names Sasuke or Naruto, as to who I am actually refering to. But, as a rule, when looking from either Sasuke or Naruto's pov, the names will refer to who is actually that character, and not who they are seen as. And when in any other characters pov, it will be the opposite (ex. referring to Naruto will mean the person who is visually Naruto). It should be clear when I have switched pov, but let me know if its not... And hopefully this note didnt just make things more confusing... ;;

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Naruto, or the idea behind _Freaky Friday_.

* * *

**Hen na Kinyoubi**

**Chapter 4: Good Luck and Good Riddance**

Silence. Complete and unwavering.

Sasuke and Naruto had successfully convinced their teacher to put off training until tomorrow and were now walking though the halls of the deserted temple from yesterday. Quietly. In fact neither one had spoken a word since they had left, which was good considering Sasuke was sure that if Naruto opened his big mouth one more time he would be forced to kill him.

"Heh," Naruto chuckled, breaking the serene silence. "It's about time you were the one who was beaten up by Sakura."

_That's it he's dead._

"Hey! I found it!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke prepared to strangle him from behind. The room looked exactly the same as they had left it, creepy mirror and all.

Naruto read the words engraved on the mirror out loud for the second time. "… I don't get it."

"You wouldn't."

"Well if you so smart then you tell me what it means!"

"… Look let's just try repeating what we did before. You go over there and start reading then I'll finish."

Nothing.

"Oh ho ho. You won't accomplish anything by doing that."

Startled Naruto and Sasuke spun to see a figure in the doorway. Sasuke's jaw tightened.

I didn't even sense her coming.

"You must be Agama the Legendary Thief," Sasuke guessed out loud.

"Well aren't we the clever one," The figure emerged from the shadow of the doorway.

"Huh!? This old hag is the master thief!?" Naruto gawked.

"Watch it, kid! After all I'm not the idiot who got himself stuck in someone else's body."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. She had been there a total of thirty seconds, but she had figured out more than their closest friends had over the course of thirty minutes.

"Since you seem to know what's going on, then tell us how to switch back," Sasuke stated flatly, hiding his surprise.

"Oh ho! I don't think you are in any position to be making demands! Especially when you are the ones who stole from me yesterday." The old woman's wrinkled face seemed to be stuck in a permanent grin. She would've appeared to be no more than a kindly old woman except for the mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"You stole it first!" Naruto countered.

"Details. Details," the woman waved her hand dismissively. " I didn't really want it that much anyway. I took it on more of a whim. But this mirror…" her eyes shimmered intensely. "It is one of the most treasured items in my collection…" Her eyes moved off the mirror, and examined them thoughtfully.

"Since I'm in a good mood, and you two seem too stupid to figure out anything by yourself, or at least **you** seem too stupid," she stuck her finger out at Naruto, who glared back at her. "I'll give you two pieces of information. First: There is no way for anyone to turn you back. You will return back to you true selves once you have solved and carried out the riddle. Second: If you tell anyone what has happened or are unable to switch yourselves back after one week, which would be the end of next Friday, then you will be stuck the way you are now… forever."

"What!?" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison.

"Hey, I don't make the rules... I just enjoy them. But if I were you I wouldn't be wasting my time snooping about here."

* * *

Sakura looked up at the white puffs that filled the sky overhead. Their refusal to let the sun fully emerge kept the temperature almost unnaturally perfect. She was glad that training had been cancelled for the day, because it allowed her to bathe in the weather's serene calm. She drew in a deep breath, as a shopping bag dangled listlessly from her hands. Her eyes remained fixated on the sky above, while the sound of the river flowing alongside the road kept her walking in a straight line. It was had to imagine that anything bad could happen in a world this innately peaceful. 

_So then why do I have this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach? _But, Sakura knew that it most likely stemmed from the events that had occurred earlier that morning. She had kept telling herself that she was only imagining things. _But still… they seemed somehow… off._

She finally managed to peel her eyes away from the sky overhead to concentrate back on the road in front of her. And ironically, the road in front of her led straight to the objects of her thoughts.

Noticing this, she stopped suddenly. _Well, speak of the devil…_

Several yards in front of her stood Sasuke and Naruto deep in conversation. Because of that, neither had appeared to notice her. This gave her time to study their interaction, and from what she could tell, it wasn't a friendly one.

_That's odd for two people who were so eager to train together this morning… Speaking of that, did they really finish training already? _

Her question was soon answered as the pair turned, and proceeded to walk off in opposite directions, neither of which was towards her, for which she was grateful, considering she didn't want to be caught idiotically staring at them, especially by Sasuke.

_They still look off._ She thought to herself, despite the fact that she still wasn't sure why. Sasuke was fuming with visible anger and annoyance as he stomped away, which looked out of place on a person that rarely showed emotion. Naruto just looked… indifferent.

She began to approach Sasuke, as she figured she would from the beginning, but then stopped again. He was clearly in a bad mood. And as much as she wanted to ask him what was wrong, and comfort him in any way she could, she knew that would be the last thing he wanted. She had learned by now that Sasuke preferred to deal with any emotions he had, by himself. Probably because he always had.

"I'll let you off this time," she said quietly.

Sakura then changed her direction and ran to catch up with Naruto. Naruto was also one to keep his problems to himself, but he at least wasn't adverse to human contact. Plus, she knew just how to cheer him up. Unfortunately, she feared that with Sasuke she would never know.

"Hey, Naruto!" she said brightly, coming up beside him.

No response.

"Naruto?"

"…Huh? Oh, ya. HI! SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Eh heh…" Sakura sweatdropped. Even for Naruto that was a bit much. "Are you done with training already?"

"Um, you could say that."

"Well, you're in luck," Sakura said with a sly smile. "My errands are going faster then I expected so I suppose I have time to take a break. There's a new ice cream shop that opened nearby. Let's go try it out."

To her surprise Naruto responded to her invitation with nothing but a blank stare.

"Umm, don't worry. I'll even pay for my own."

The silent stare continued for several more seconds.

"Uh… great!"

_Wow, did my offer surprise him that much? I know that normally he's the one bugging me to eat together, but still… Well, then this should definitely cheer him up!_

In reality what had surprised him to speechlessness was the realization that Sakura apparently saw that as an invitation, and a generous one at that.

Lucky him…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you enjoyed it, despite my negative intro! Since, I have more freedom from here on I'm changing things, and am gonna bring Hinata into the story next chapter, which is a lot earlier then I had originally planned. But, I think it will fit well. So, if anyone is actually reading this waiting for naruhina, then I admire your patience, and look forward to the next chapter! Please review if you can!  



	5. Long Walks and Ice Cream

**A/N:** Ah, feels like its been awhile since I've posted... stupid workload... anyways, again I wanted to thank the people who have given me kind reviews! It makes me want to devote more time to this then I should. :) One review brought up a good point: How exactly will naruhina benifit from this crazy situation. To the best of my knowledge Sasuke and Hinata have not interacted once during the entire course of Naruto. So, its hard to write a way for Hinata to open up to (what she thinks is) Sasuke in a way that is believable. But, I am going to try all the same... and hopefully it works.

Also, I debated for a long time on whether I should have Hinata refer to Sasuke with a -san or a -kun. Because in addition to these two never talking in Naruto, I also dont think she ever says his name (if she does then I would love for someone to tell me what she says). I decided to go with -san since I figured she would give him a slightly higher level of formality, like she does Neji. Anyways, enough set up. On with the story! XD

* * *

**Hen na Kinyoubi**

**Chapter 5: Long Walks and Ice Cream **

They were crazy, every single one of them. That was the only explanation. Not only that, but they had to be evil as well because they were keeping him from the one thing he currently wanted most in the world: ramen.

Naruto's stomach grumbled in response to his thoughts, as he sat curled up behind a pair of barrels. Naruto had always been secretly jealous of Sasuke's popularity with girls, and although he wasn't the type to really want a harem of girlfriends, not having them all completely repulsed by his presence would be nice.

Once his anger had cooled a bit after parting ways with Sasuke, he began to notice that most of the girls he passed would stare at him and then turn to giggle with their friends. This didn't seem completely out of the ordinary. Naruto just assumed he had something on his face, or maybe his fly was open. But after finding nothing wrong he realized that, in addition to their giggling, they were smiling and blushing too. Some even had the courage to wave.

It was at this point that Naruto thought that being in Sasuke's body, at least for a little while, might not be so bad. After this realization, he began nodding and winking at the various girls, which seemed to encourage some of them to approach him. It was a few hours later that Naruto realized he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

No wonder Sasuke had never so much as given them the time of day. It would be like giving a scrap of food to a stray cat: once the deed was done there would be no getting rid of it. It would just keep coming back expecting more.

After a while of being followed by a fairly large flock of girls, Naruto began to realize that no matter what he said it would lead to basically the same reaction. He had begun to get hungry, so he had politely asked the girls to leave. When this failed, he had tried to get rid of them with bad jokes or stupid comments (which normally worked wonders), but, still, no luck. They just kept clinging to him while smiling and laughing. Finally, he tried yelling at them angrily. But, rather than leaving, they would just look at him with teary eyes asking if he hated them. Of course, he couldn't say yes. But after about another half hour of silent suffering Naruto had had enough, and was forced to call upon his trump card: running away.

However, although he was normally good at eluding crazed pursuers, this time it proved to be easier said than done. His usual maneuver was to use a transformation technique to blend into the crowd, but Naruto wasn't used to manipulating Sasuke's very different flow of chakra, so he shouldn't have been surprised when this failed miserably. So here he was resorting to amateur escape tactics, such as hiding behind shop signs and boxes.

He let out a heavy sigh. _All I did was talk to them a little…_ They were even more ravenous than stray cats.

"I think he went this way."

Naruto cringed as he heard an approaching voice that was painfully female.

"Maybe we should just stop…" a second girl chimed in.

"Are you kidding!? I'm not giving up the chance to hang out with Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Ya me either!" Naruto heard a third voice say.

_Jeez! How many are there!?That's no fair; ganging up on me…_

ÅgDidn't he seem kinda strange though?"

"Hmm… don't know. I've never really talked to him before… I guess he seemed more talkative or something…"

"Who cares? Either way he's still perfect!"

"Haha. You mean perfectly gorgeous."

"Hey! I'm not as shallow as you!"

"Ya, right! I've liked him for way longer then you! My feelings are much deeper."

"You said you've never really talked to him before!"

"Guys, come on… Let's just agree that we all sincerely like him."

As Naruto listened to their conversation, for the first time he began to feel an emotion towards his pursuers that wasn't shock or fear. The unknown feeling grew stronger, and after hearing that last comment he suddenly knew what it was: anger.

_They think that they "sincerely like him"? Are they serious!?_ Everything they had said sounded completely idiotic to him. How could they claim to like Sasuke when they knew nothing about him? What was even worse than that was that they didn't even seem to even care that they knew nothing about him. He saw why Sasuke always ignored them. What they were essentially doing was constantly saying that, "who you are isn't important." To him, having their adoration wouldn't be nice. It would be painful.

Naruto suddenly realized that, at its core, they basically treated Sasuke the exact same way they did him. They claimed to love one, while they hated the other. However, in both cases, there true selves were insignificant, unimportant…invisible.

_Sasuke may come off as a jackass, but deep down… He doesn't deserve this.__No one does…_

"Hey, doesn't that shadow over there by the barrels look strange?" The girls' change in conversation pulled Naruto from his thoughts. He felt his blood run cold.

_Oh, crap…_ he looked around for somewhere else to sneak to. _Damn sun._

He could hear their footsteps grow louder. If he moved he'd be caught, but at this rate, if he stayed put, he wouldn't fare much better.

_This is it… _he swallowed hard.

"Uh, g-good afternoon. What are you all doing here?" A soft voice caused the footsteps to stop. Naruto's head shot up.

_I recognize that voice…_

ÅgHuh? Oh, Hinata-chan."

"Haha, we were so preoccupied that we didn't even hear you coming."

_Hinata… What is she doing here?_

ÅgDid you lose something?" Naruto was stunned by the fact that, although they were all girls, Hinata's voice sounded so completely different from the others. It was so much softer, and less, well… annoying, probably because she wasn't squealing with glee. Somehow just the sound of her voice was relieving the tension from his body.

"Uh, no, not exactly… You haven't happened to see Sasuke-kun recently have you?"

"Sasuke-san? Well, actually I have…"

"Really!?" The three girls squealed in unison.

_Oh, no… did she see me?_ She had approached from a different angle so it was easily possible that she had seen his feet or something.

"Um… ya. I-I passed him on my way here. He should be by the academy by now."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wow, we were completely off… Come on let's hurry!"

"Thanks Hinata-chan! See you later, k?"

As Naruto heard their squeals fade into the distance, he let out a sigh. _I'm saved…_

ÅgUm, if you would like to, y-you can come out now…"

Naruto jumped, as Hinata's shaky voice addressed him. _Then she did see me. But, then why… Did she lie on purpose to save me?_

Naruto slowly got up from his hiding place, and turned to face her. She looked like the same quiet and meek Hinata as always.

"If you knew I was there, then why...?"

"Uh, well…" she played with her fingers, nervously. "I figured there must be a reason you were hiding, and, and… I don't think its very nice to harass and gang up on someone, and, well, if I was wrong then please forgive me, but –"

"Hinata."

"Uh, yes!"

"Thanks. You really saved me." Naruto scratched the back of his head and gave a wide grin.

However, Hinata said nothing. She only stared at him with a look of confusion.

"Hinata?"

"Oh! Uh, s-sorry! Its just that… that action… and, I didn't expect you to say that…" Hinata's concentration returned to her fingers, as she fiddled with them nervously.

Naruto's stomach growled, interrupting Hinata's stammering. Naruto slumped over.

"Ah… I had forgotten how hungry I was…" he silently apologized to his stomach.

"Oh, well I don't want to keep – "

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled suddenly. He smiled at what he considered to be his own brilliance.

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked in surprise.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Um, no, not really, but…"

"Well, then come get some ramen with me! I'll treat you as thanks for saving me!"

"R-Ramen? With you?" Hinata glanced around nervously. "B-But, Sasuke-san…"

_Oh, right. I'm that jerk Sasuke._ Knowing both Hinata and Sasuke's personalities, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if she was terrified of him. More than likely, they had never even had a conversation before. _Probably asking her to eat together would be __**way**__ too unlike him…_

ÅgWell, then I guess I will just walk you home, since its sort of on the way anyway." Naruto's stomach grumbled again, due to lack of attention.

"U-Um, well…"

That was a good enough answer for him. "Great!" Naruto began to walk off. "Come on. Lets go!"

"W-Wait! Sasuke-san…" Hinata sighed, and stared at his back. "Well, he does seem much more friendly than usual… not that I really know what usual is considering we've never really had a conversation... oh well…"

* * *

**A/N: **So, this chapter was basically another set up chapter, and in the one following this I plan to include the interactions between both these couples. The title is kinda a foreshadowing of this. It also sorta sounds like an ad in the personals to me: Enjoys long walks and ice cream XD Anyways, look forward to the next chapter cause from now on it just going to be one revelation after another for these people. Oh, and please please review!! Thanks!! 


	6. The Side You Never See

**A/N:** I struggled with this chapter sooooo much. I rewrote the scene between Sasuke and Sakura completely at least 8 times before realizing I needed a break from the whole story. When I finally came back to it months later I still had no idea what to do with it so I just decided to put it up. Although I am still not really happy with it. Who knows if anybody is still reading this, but if you are, sorry for the wait! And thanks for reading this far!! At least its by far the longest chapter I have written.

After this there is going to be a lot more drama, cause, like any good Freaky Friday story, things have to get a lot worse before they can get better. And thank goodness, cause I need to start writing more of the serious plot before this story drives me crazy. So, please read and review to help me believe that this story is worth all the effort! Thanks!!

** Disclaimer: **I still don't own Naruto or Freaky Friday.

* * *

**Hen na Kinyoubi**

**Chapter 6: The Side You Never See **

Sasuke stared down at the sticky brown mass in front of him. He found it hard to believe that people actually paid money to put something like this into their mouth. While he could think of several things he wanted to do with it, none of them included eating it. In all honesty, he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach just from holding it.

He glanced over at Sakura who was happily lapping away at her own ice cream. It looked as equally unappetizing as his, except rather than claiming to be chocolate, like his own, it was pink, whatever flavor that was supposed to be.

_Figures._

Before, Sasuke had thought that running into Sakura was bad luck, just like everything else that had happened lately. But, the way she was acting had become mildly fascinating to him.

She had always been talkative, but whenever she had talked to him it was always small talk or asking how he was, but somehow he felt this was the first time they had ever really had a conversation. This was especially impressive considering how little he was contributing.

_She looks so comfortable…_

"Naruto? Is something wrong? It's unlike you to be so quiet."

"Huh? Well..." Sasuke was about to say it was nothing but then stopped. There was really no point in hiding what he was thinking. It wasn't like Naruto ever thought before he spoke. "I was wondering why you never talk like this around Sasuke."

Sasuke watched her shocked expression out of the corner of his eye. Maybe that had been a little too personal, even for Naruto.

"Don't worry about it. Its not im—"

"I'm scared, I guess…"

Her interruption had been barely audible, and when a long silence followed, Sasuke wasn't sure she had even said anything at all. But, her solemn expression told him otherwise.

"What do you mean?"

After another sizeable silence, she began to slowly speak, as if she was also unsure as to what she meant, and was just figuring it out as she went along.

"You know, showing someone your true self, uninhibited and unprotected… is a very dangerous thing. Not only are you more likely to reveal a part of yourself that the other person doesn't like, but, if they do reject you… then it hurts so much more…

"Being around Sasuke-kun, for me, is like walking on thin ice. I know he already finds me weak and annoying, so I'm afraid that if I were to show him any more faults then it would be too much. The ice would break, and Sasuke-kun would dislike me to a point I could never recover from. Who knows… the ice may have already broken and I'm just clinging to the pieces desperately trying to pull myself back up… But, I can't help it. I mean I know I'm not very girly or delicate, but I still want to be someone that Sasuke-kun cares for."

Sasuke watched her stare at the ground as if fascinated by the pebble she was arbitrarily rolling around with her foot. He had the overwhelming feeling that he should get out of this conversation while he still could. Not only was this a subject that he really wasn't interested in talking about, but he felt as if he was in some way betraying her trust. He might as well be eavesdropping from a nearby bush.

However, as strong as Sasuke's desire to change the conversation was, he knew Naruto would never avoid helping someone with their problems, no matter how awkward it may be. And besides that, Sakura's logic was confusing him.

_I guess its true that I have no interest in people who are weak or get in my way, and most of the time I do find her annoying, but…_

"Why would you think that Sasuke cares at all about whether a girl is feminine or not?"

Sakura looked up at him and blinked a few times before returning her eyes to the ground. Her gaze became unfocused as she sifted through her thoughts. Finally, she let out a weak chuckle.

"Well, when you put it like that, it does sound pretty stupid, doesn't it? …I guess it's a habit I got into a long time ago, back before I really knew Sasuke-kun, probably at the same time that I decided to grow out my hair. I guess I figured since he was someone who liked girls with long hair, he probably liked sweet, feminine girls also. Since I think it kinda goes with that image… Plus, guys always say they prefer those types of girls…"

_… Wait, I like what? Why the hell would I care about a girl's hair length?_

"… But as long as I continue to act like that neither of us can get hurt. Suppressing part of my true self keeps this space between us. Sasuke-kun can ignore my attention and reject me as many times as he wants, and I will always stay positive, because part of me is holding back. The space between us softens the blow, so that it doesn't hurt as much.

"And because I will always keep smiling no matter what he does, I can make sure that he doesn't worry about me. I will always look at him the same way. I will always be there.

"…So, maybe this protective shield will keep us from ever getting closer, but… that's ok… so long as it keeps us from being broken apart."

Sasuke stared at her, blankly. Not only was his gaze blank, but his mind was as well. He had no idea what to think, and even less of an idea what to say. He had thought he had understood Sakura's feelings pretty well, but now he wasn't so sure. He considered them teammates, maybe even friends, and would believe her if she said her feelings were the same, but that she seriously had any feelings stronger than that was something that he had never believed. She may have a stupid crush, that was pretty clear, but those feelings were insignificant because they were fake. And fragile feelings like that weren't worth acknowledging, because, if you were stupid enough to believe in them, they would do nothing but hurt you when they broke.

_Still…_ he knew her words hadn't been lies. She would have nothing to gain by lying to Naruto about something like that. Could she possibly care about him more than he had thought?

Sasuke swallowed hard. No. Sakura was Sakura. She hadn't changed since they had first become a team any more than he had. She always had, and always would, see him as something he could never be. As his mind regained its focus, another thought suddenly occurred to him.

"…Your hair."

"Huh?" Sakura looked up at him, startled by the seemingly random break in silence.

"If you care so much about what Sasuke thinks then why didn't you grow your hair out again?"

Sakura smiled gently as a knowing look came to her eyes. Sasuke could tell that pointing out this contradiction hadn't caught her off guard like the last one. It must have been a question she had already asked herself.

"I guess its because my feelings have changed since then…"

This response bothered Sasuke more then he would've expected, which he assumed was simply because it made no sense. _What's that supposed to mean? Isn't she just contradicting herself even more, now? _

"…Naruto, I'm surprised you are willing to talk this much about Sasuke-kun. I mean, of course you've listened to my problems with him before, but I know its something you don't really want to talk about, and one of us usually ends up changing the subject before too long."

"Ya, well…" Sasuke felt ridiculous. He hadn't even wanted to have this conversation in the first place, but somewhere along the way he had actually become interested in figuring out the truth, and had instead helped keep the conversation going. _What the hell is a matter with me?_

"I guess… you just seemed down, so I thought maybe getting everything off your chest would cheer you up_," or something…_ _sure, that sounds Naruto-like enough_.

Sasuke jumped as Sakura suddenly began laughing loudly, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

"Jeez, Naruto, I was just thinking out loud. You don't need to become so serious, idiot." She continued to laugh as she smacked him on the back unnecessarily hard.

"Oh! I completely lost track of the time!" Sakura jumped up before Sasuke could say anything. "See you tomorrow, ok?" She began to run off but then stopped.

"Hey Naruto… don't worry about how Sasuke-kun treats me. I know that he sees both of us as important teammates, and that alone makes me pretty happy. Even if he'll never…" She cut off the end of her sentence, unable to bring herself to say the rest of it out loud.

A moment later the heavy silence was lifted as she spun around and smiled brightly, in order to cover the pain her voice had held only moments earlier.

"Plus, no matter what happens, I know you'll always be there for me!"

She looked off into the distance, and her over-the-top smile melted into something soft and sincere, and so unbelievably warm that it made Sasuke uncomfortable.

"… Really, Naruto, somehow you're always making me stronger… You've become someone surprisingly reliable." She blushed slightly and returned her focus back towards Sasuke. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks… But don't let it go to your head! 90 of the time you're still nothing but a pain." She gave a slight smirk before once again turning to leave.

"Later!"

And with that she was gone. Sasuke stared ahead vacantly. His gaze was finally interrupted by the sudden sensation of something cold covering his hand. He looked down, and was surprised to see that his ice cream cone was no longer intact. Most of the brown goo had already fallen to the ground while what remained slowly dripped from his hand. He turned his hand slowly and opened it, releasing more of the brown liquid that had been trapped in his fist. The remains of the shattered cone mixed in with the ice cream as it fell.

Sasuke stared at it confused._ I must have crushed it… but I don't even remember doing that... almost like it was a reflex…_

Sakura's warm smile flashed in his mind. The smile that was never supposed to be for him to see.

_Whatever…_ He shook his hand to get rid of the excess ice cream, and got up. _It was probably just a muscle spasm._

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walked silently through the streets of Konoha. The atmosphere might have been considered awkward except it was a silence that neither of them noticed. Naruto was too busy wondering what Sasuke would say in this situation, while Hinata was busy wondering how she had even gotten in this situation. 

The atmosphere also might have been considered romantic, but, again, neither took notice of the beauty that surrounded them as the sun began to drop below the horizon, lacing the clouds with pink and gold.

_Why am I even wasting my time thinking about this?_ Naruto sighed to himself.

"Uh," Naruto finally broke the silence, having given up on attempting to act like Sasuke. He gave her a wide grin, "Thanks again for your help."

"Oh! No, really, I didn't do much!" Hinata responded quickly.

"That's not true! If you hadn't told them I was somewhere else then they would have caught me for sure!"

"W-Well, then I am glad that I could help… I feel badly about lying to them though… I have to be sure to apologize next time I see them. I-I mean, I understand why they were acting that way. They weren't being inconsiderate on purpose. I think they just really like you…"

_You 'understand' why they were acting that way._ Naruto couldn't help but frown at that statement. _The way she's saying it makes it sound like she likes him also. Well, I guess that shouldn't be surprising… she is a girl…_

"So I guess you feel the same way they do," Naruto was too busy being once again annoyed by Sasuke's popularity to realize that, seeing as he was currently Sasuke, saying something like that sounded incredibly conceited.

However, the thought itself sounded so completely wrong to Hinata, that the statement's audacity went unnoticed.

"No! Not at all!" Hinata all but yelled at him.

Naruto jumped a bit in response to the outburst. She had said it so loudly that some of the people nearby them had even stopped to see what all the commotion was. All Naruto could do was stare at her, speechless.

_Ouch…_ He was sort of glad he was in Sasuke's body at the moment, because no matter how little Sasuke cared about what people thought of him, there was no way her horrified outburst wouldn't have offended him at least a little.

Hinata also quickly realized how harsh that had sounded, and turned bright red from embarrassment.

"I-I mean, not that there is anything wrong with you! A-And its not that I dislike you!" She was talking almost as loudly as she had yelled the previous statement, and her desperation to clarify what she meant caused her to talk so quickly that Naruto was barely able to keep up. "To be honest, I don't really know anything about you. But, you, um, seem… like a good… person. And I guess you are good-looking… I've just never thought of you that way. But you were my classmate so I felt like I should help you. And l-like I said, I don't dislike you, but I already like Na—"

Hinata clasped her hand over her mouth cutting herself short. She had been so preoccupied with trying to make him understand, that she hadn't focused on what exactly she was saying in order to do so.

Naruto notice her blush intensify as she suddenly stopped. Even her ears had become bright red. He figured he got the gist of her explanation, but hadn't really caught that last part. And he had no idea why her hand was covering her mouth. Or why she was staring so intensely at the ground in front of her, as if she was making sure there was no way they would make eye contact.

"Hey, are you feeling ok? Your face is really red."

Hinata pulled her hand away from her mouth slightly but did not lower it.

"I-I'm fine…" her eyes darted around nervously until they caught on something down the street. "Oh! Um, I live right over there, so you don't need to walk me the rest of the way! Thank you for you company," She turned towards him and gave a quick bow, but her eyes still refused to meet his. Before he could respond, she quickly turned to run off. "See you later!"

"Uh, ya, later…" Naruto watched her bolt into the distance still somewhat confused. "Hinata really is weird…"

To his surprise, as Naruto thought this, he couldn't help but smile.

"But I'm starting to think that's a good thing…"

Naruto had woken up to find he was trapped in the body of his worst enemy. He had been a source of entertainment for some weird old lady. And a mob of crazed girls had chased him all afternoon. But, as he walked off towards the ramen shop, he was left with the feeling that today hadn't been all that bad.

He was surprised by how much Hinata had actually managed to cheer him up. It was nice to know there were girls alive that had never once been attracted to Sasuke. And, although he wasn't quite sure why, he was happy that Hinata was one of them.

_But…_ He let out an exhausted sigh. _Although I'm happy there are girls that exist who aren't completely in love with Sasuke, it would be nice if Sakura-chan was one of them…_

Naruto stopped suddenly. _But, I'm Sasuke now…_ A devious grin formed on his face, as a plan began to slowly develop in his mind. _Which means the way I act determines the way Sakura-chan feels._

A disturbing glint came to Naruto's eyes. _By the end of this week… everything is going to change._

* * *

**A/N: **...Naruto sounds more evil then I intended... oh well. I'm looking forward to finally getting to his plan cause its pretty damn good. ;) Please review!! 


End file.
